Mineplex Wiki:Polls
Polls are designed to gather opinions or information from the community as a whole, and can assist in a better understanding of said opinions that better all wiki readers. All past and current polls are provided below for archival references. Polls are listed chronologically, with the most recent on top. Polls may be suggested on the talk page. 2019 October What do you think about the new Area 51 game? It's perfect! Even after hours of playing, I still enjoy looking for the (surprisingly explosive) E.T. adaptation. Mineplex, please give us more of this! I like the game, but mainly because of the rewards! Racking up shards has never been as easy before. The Area 51 meme is just silly, and I don't think Mineplex should promote a raid where someone could actually get hurt. Meh. It was alright when I first tried it, but the fun wears off after a few rounds. Frankly, I hate the game. It's nothing but an out-of-balance mashup of Castle Siege and Mine-Strike. January What do you think of Feature Upvote? I'm extremely excited for this platform! I always wanted to share my ideas with others, and it's really handy. I like it, however, the forums are working fine for submitting suggestions, so I don't think it's necessary. I think the idea is okay, but I doubt the Mineplex leadership will listen to our proposals anyway. 30$ per month for such a buggy site?! In my opinion, the development of Feature Upvote was a waste of time. That site sucks!! I can't believe we've been waiting a year for that nonsense! 2018 October What do you think of Halloween Havoc? I really enjoy playing this game! Both modes are cool, and the gameplay is great! I like the game, however, challenger mode is a bit difficult for me. I like the game, but it makes me a bit laggy. I think the game is okay, but it does not fit my style of play. In my opinion, the game is not that great. That game sucks so much! Why didn't they bring back Halloween Horror instead? April How do you like Cake Wars? I think the game is perfect! Fun to play, constant updates, I love it! I like the game, however, some items are a bit unbalanced. I like the game, but cheaters seem to ruin it a lot for me. I think the game is okay, but it does not fit my style of play. In my opinion, the game is not that great. Cake Wars sucks so much! It is boring, unoriginal and just bad in general!!! 2017 August What is your opinion on Heroes of Gwen? I think the game is perfect! Fun to play, little to no glitches, I love the game! I like the game, however some classes are a bit unbalanced. I like the game, however there are a few glitches which decrease the gameplay quality. I think the game is decent. In my opinion, the game is not that great. Heroes of Gwen sucks so much! It is boring, unoriginal and just bad in general! May What do you think about Gem Hunters? In my opinion it is a really good game, with little to no bugs and fun gameplay. It is perfect! I really enjoy the game, however there are quite a few bugs ruining the experience for me... I think the game is great, but the gameplay can occasionally get a bit mundane. It is decent, not much else to say. Hackers ruin it a lot though. I do not really enjoy the game, it is pretty boring and uninteresting. I hate the game, it is so boring, everything gets ruined by hackers and the rewards are not even that great! April What is you opinion on the 2017 Easter Egg Hunt? I really enjoyed it, it was fun and the prizes were great! In my opinion, the Egg Hunt itself is good, however sadly I did not get much from my chests... It was good, however the people spoiling the egg locations to others ruined it. It was fine, decent but could have been better. I did not really like it, just copied from the April Fools event. Expected much better! I disliked it so much, it was boring and copied from other servers! What do you think of the Spring Chests I love them, the cosmetics are amazing, the effects are great and the price is fair too! Great job Mineplex! I like them, however I think the cosmetics could be improved a little bit. In my opinion they are good, however a little too overpriced. Okay I guess, I do not mind them... Pretty bad, just another filler overpriced cosmetic chest. The cosmetics are not even that great! Terrible, just another incredibly overpriced cash-grab to get money from little kids! 2015 October Would you fancy a game of Monster Maze? Mineplex hasn't really released many puzzle-oriented games during its tenure; Monster Maze marks the departure from mindless violence to thoughtful precision and a dash of luck as you need to use your wits to survive. This is definitely up there, if not at the top. I like the idea, and the minigame does have its high points, but there's something unsettling about wandering in a maze with creatures around every corner. The deaths feel cheap at times, too, but it's a decent game all-in-all. Like the zombies that inhabit the ruined maze are mindless killing machines, I feel indifferent to the minigame as a whole. I just want to bury myself under a hole and wait for all the mobs to gravitate towards me. This... thing that Mineplex even dares call a minigame is nothing but a monstrosity. It takes the fist-banging section of Christmas Chaos, along with the lame submission of Snow Sprint, and rebrands it into something that is less than ideal to promote the Halloween Horror event. How would you rate the 2015 Halloween Horror event in general? Horrifying, in a good way. The lobby decorations rock, and the new minigame is entertaining and encourages you to work together with your peers. Good show, Mineplex! This is certainly some great content, but by no means my favorite. It's okay. Not terrible, not exceptional. Just okay. This event makes jumping down into a horde of giant zombies look like an attractive idea. Horrific, and definitely not in a good way. Everything is a reprieve from last year's event, including the artwork, decorations, and the minigame itself. How are you liking Evolution 2.0? Mineplex has successfully evolved into the next level with this new minigame. It's simply amazing. While this new version doesn't seem to differ much from the older version, I still like it, and it's fun to play. This minigame looks remarkably similar to Super Smash Mobs; I wouldn't hold that against it however. That being said, Evolution 2.0 is somewhere in the middle for me. Just another subpar revival of an old classic tucked away in the folds of time. Has anyone seen Gravity 2.0 by the way? Instead of evolving, Mineplex must've goofed up and gotten killed while trying to. Make sure you're secure before you try something that causes your complete vulnerability! June How do you like the newly released minigame "Skywars"? It's amazing! Mineplex has fixed all of the common tropes and problems that were present on other servers, making for a great port of the popular gamemode. It's entertaining, overall, but I wouldn't consider it my favorite. I like how several attempts were made to fix some problems, but there are a few more that plague the minigame. I'm neutral. The good and bad equally outweigh each other, making this simply a "filler" designed to occupy players for a few minutes until they inevitably move on to something better. There have been minigames on Mineplex that are far better than this. It's just not really that good. The game is absolutely horrendous. Everything in it is stolen from some other minigame or server. Island crumble? Micro Battle. Island-based survival? Bridges. Skywars itself? An unfortunate server. There is nothing original nor good about it. Did Mineplex do the correct thing by implementing a chat delay? Definitely. This is a step in the right direction in order to reduce and ban those pesky spammers and advertisers. I suppose. I personally agree with Mineplex's move. However, I can see trouble down the road ahead for those who oppose it. I'm undecided. It's hard to tell at this point. Probably not. I'm sure their intentions were pure, but I don't see how this is going to improve anything. Spammers will simply find a way around this limitation. Definitely not. Mineplex, I want my chat privileges back! Not everyone can afford a rank or invest the time to reach level 25, you know! May Will the renaming of Helpers into Trainees assist in any way? Yes. Human beings sit behind their usernames and rank status, and the more we can start to realize that, the happier we will all become. I'm leaning towards yes, but who knows? It was unexpected, but it might work. We'll see if the forum flaming against these so-called Trainees will drop. I'm undecided. Maybe it'll work, maybe it won't. It's hard to tell at this point. Probably not. A simple name change isn't going to undo the "damage" that's already been done. Perhaps if Mineplex had simply called Helpers Trainees to begin with, then there might be a positive effect. Definitely not. "Trainee" just sounds disrespectful and might actually increase abuse. Personally, I favor the old name better. What are your opinions on the recent revival of Gravity into Gravity 2.0? Mineplex brought back a time-honored classic. It was such a shame the original was broken due to updates, but this one is even better than before! I'm very excited for it. I've personally never seen the original before, but it's a nice game. It has a few glitches and bugs here and there, but it shows loads of promise. The concept is nice. Stick 12 astronauts in space and watch them battle to the end with a glorified echolocation ability. It's okay, but a little rough for the time being. I have to give points to Mineplex for the idea (space!). But that's all you're getting from me. It always ends up in a duel between two remaining astronauts who always spam Q in order to stay alive. The accuracy of the weapons are rigged, too. Mineplex should've just let this one sit in the grave. Everything about it is god-awful. What do you think of Master Builders? Everything truly is awesome! You have access to virtually any tool you need in order to get your creative juices flowing! It's a good, stimulating game that will keep you on your toes. It's pretty interesting, but there are a few flaws here and there. I like the idea of a build-based competition, but there's just something... off about its execution. It's okay, I guess. This isn't very nice. It's pretty cruel at times, as some players vote really unfairly. This minigame is absolutely terrible. It's also completely ripped off of a different server! Are you excited for Clans? Heck yeah! I can't wait to see what Mineplex has to offer, especially since it'll be something that will require long-term commitment. Sure. It will be nice to see in what direction Clans will go. It's a bright future. Meh. I'm neutral. Faction-type games aren't my style, but I'll stick around and see what happens. Nah. This seems like yet another blatant attempt by Mineplex to copy a well-respected genre of games. We've been waiting for forever, anyway. Absolutely not. This idea has absolutely no stake in Mineplex. Having such a game on the server is a bad idea and will only appeal to a small demographic of players. April How do you like the new minigame of Wizards? I love it! It has just the right gameplay elements! It's pretty fun, but I wouldn't put it down as my favorite. I'm neutral. It's okay, but it brings nothing new or interesting to the table. I prefer to stay away from it. I just don't like this new concept, and frankly, it looks like another copy of the fighting genre. This has got to be one of Mineplex's worst minigames of all time. January What is your favorite part of Mineplex? The minigames. The community/forum. The wiki. Other What are your thoughts on the new Legend Rank? Love it! Like it Dislike it Hate it! Neutral/Not sure Category:Site maintenance